jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The N-Men
The N-Men is the seventh episode of Season 3. Plot Inside the space ship, Sheen is playing with the vibrating message chair, which annoys Libby. Carl thanks Jimmy for taking them to play mini golf on mercury before he offers him one of his extra orange juice that his mother packed up for Carl, who passes to Jimmy and thanked for it. As Jimmy drinks the orange juice and tells them that he has to flies pass the Van Patten Radiation Belt, Cindy brags to Jimmy about beating him in the golf courses which he retorts her that she should thank him for inviting her. Cindy first thanks Jimmy until she hastily brags about beating him in the golf courses once again, angering Jimmy and distracts him from controlling the space ship when they get into an argument, making Carl discomforted before he started burping in process. Libby sees a zit from her compact mirror, claims that space travel from mercury had given her and so she puts on her vanishing cream. After Jimmy and Cindy finishes their argument, Jimmy challenges Cindy to arm-wrestle to settle the argument. Jimmy and Cindy begins their arm-wrestling challenge (unaware of the space ship's control panel alarm), Carl burps again, Libby still moisturizes her face with more of her vanishing cream, and Sheen still uses the vibrating message chair and replying that he wants to get himself on one of these message chair. While they're doing all these things, the ship accidentally flies through the Van Patten Radiation Belt and Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby get zapped by the rays until Libby notices this where Jimmy heads back to the controls. Jimmy then realizes that they flew through the Van Patten Radiation Belt that the space ship's systems and controls are offline, so he tells his friends to hold on as they start screaming while plummeting back to home before the space ship crashed. However, they were unharmed from the aftermath of the space ship crash. Jimmy explains about the Van Patten Radiation Belt's side effects until Carl and Sheen notices Jimmy's skins are different, making him realize that the Radiation Belt caused his skins and hairs alteration. Suddenly, Cindy gets super strength (arm-wrestling with Jimmy) after she easily lifts up the space ship not before she subsequently throws it away into the park where Mrs. Fowl was sitting on the bench in the park and reading her magazine before she gets scared from the space ship's impact when it landed behind her, Sheen gets super speed (sitting on a vibrating massage chair) after went to use the bathroom, Libby gets invisibility (using vanishing cream on a zit) after she reappeared from thin air that scared both Jimmy and Cindy on sight, and Carl gets the power of super belch (by burping) after he burps away some 3 cars nearby. As a result, Jimmy and his friends gets mutant powers, depending on what they were doing, but Jimmy doesn't seem to have any powers except being orange (drinking Carl's orange juice). Cindy teases Jimmy about it which Jimmy fires backs that he might have some sort of vitamin C power, but Carl sniffs him and comments that he have some fruit-scent, causing Cindy, Libby and Carl to laugh at Jimmy, much to Jimmy's anger. Sheen walks up, calms Jimmy down and tells them about their incredible powers, he decided to use the power to attack Tokyo. After Sheen rushes and returns from Tokyo with no response, he motivates them to get into actions. Jimmy agrees with Sheen's decisions (expect about Tokyo attack) and said that they decide to use their powers to fight crime, which Sheen replied that hadn't think about that decision. Libby also decided by becoming superheroes which Cindy and Carl compliments about this idea. As they stack their hands together, Sheen makes up the superhero team's name and reluctantly with Cindy and Libby as two girls, which Cindy and Libby smirk. The Following Day with Sam throwing out his trash in the dumpster outside from back of his Candy Bar, Jimmy appears and informs Sam that he is violated for failing to separate the recyclable trash. Sam is confused that he doesn't know Jimmy and his fruit smell. Jimmy announces and assembles the superhero teams called N-Men, who makes their introductions. However, Cindy denigrates about his battle cry and the uniforms which he is the team leader, but Cindy starts insulting and showing off her power, before she punches Jimmy into the oranges fruit cart. Frightened, Sam runs back into his Candy Bar, Cindy tries to stop him where she picked up a trash can lid and throws it to him, which misses and bounces everywhere that it accidentally sliced the Taco Shacks' Sombrero pole. Before the Taco Shacks' Sombrero about to fall right on top of the N-Mens, Carl burps it away with his super belch into the park the second time (where Mrs. Fowl sitting on the Bench with her Magazine, including the Space Ship that was thrown by Cindy earlier), Mrs. Fowl got scared again and leaps back on the bench top when the Taco Shacks' Sombrero landed aside her. Sheen return and ask his shocked teammates about what he missed. Sam then claims the N-Men to be a menace and heads back inside the Candy Bar to call the authorities. After Jimmy tries to tell them to control their powers, Cindy insults him, which makes Jimmy angry who threatens her for it, but she is unperturbed at this and still continues to insults him before she and the others leaves to show-off their powers to help the civilians, leaving Jimmy seethes in fury. Unfortunately, they cause more bad than good (which is Cindy accidentally tosses a cat at the park on the third time on Mrs. Fowl's head that attacks her when Cindy tried to get the cat down from the utility pole to safety, Sheen swept away the streets with the tornado that he created when he tries to clean it, Libby scares a jaywalker when she scolds him for crossing the red light and Carl burps a truck away that creates the traffic collision when he protects Libby from getting run over by it). Jimmy keeps telling them that they should practice, but they don't listen and keep making fun of him for not having any indirect powers (especially Cindy), angering Jimmy (until Cindy prepares to pummel him). Eventually, the military comes (after Sam called them earlier) and arrest Cindy, Sheen, Libby and Carl to the seemingly inescapable Area-86 for their lifetime. Jimmy tries to protest to the General to take him as well, but they don't take Jimmy, ridicule and laugh at him (even his friends do as well), because he doesn't seem to have any mutant powers. Jimmy assures his friends that he'll find a way to free them. Later that Night at Area-86, the General informs Cindy, Sheen, Libby and Carl that their compound is the most secured facility in this country and the dome is indestructible with his soldier demonstrates with their rocket launcher, that it had no damage. After the General leave their compound, the N-Mens realize they should have listened to Jimmy and decide to practice. In the meantime, Jimmy goes back to his lab to develop a superpower antidote to remove his friends' powers and get them free. Three days later, Goddard insists to Jimmy that he get some sleep, but Jimmy can't stop working as he still needs one last ingredient for his superpower antidote and is struggling because that mutate gene is very hard to crack. He then tries to sub-molecular scan and his computer screen shows him and reads, "FATAL GENE 6:00:00". Jimmy then realizes their powers are burning up their metabolisms, thus if they do not get Jimmy's superpower antidote in six hours, they will wear off their powers and die. Jimmy then motivates himself to work faster but unfortunately, he accidentally spills Purple Flurp on his keyboard and breaking it instantly. Believing that he'll never find a cure in time, Jimmy becomes furious, then wonders why he not even cares when all they've done to him for over the years was bully him and treat him like maliciously (especially Cindy), which makes him even more furious at this result. These thoughts completely cloud his mind as he then transforms into a hulking jerk monster (arm-wrestling with Cindy) in frustration, busts out of his clubhouse, as it turns out he did get super powers, they just weren't fully developed yet. Jimmy is very pleased to see that he finally has powers after all, and goes on a renegade and rampage through town to find and take vengeance on those so-called friends of his. The next day at "Save Our Mutants" rally, Jimmy shows up by throwing a pie truck indirectly towards the crowds and wreaks havoc as he furiously demands "blond girl" to smash her. When Jimmy's parents saw him, Judy was absolutely shocked and Hugh was seemed quite too obvious about his form who assumes that he's been working out. After Jimmy ripping the light pole from the Retroville's foundation, he attempts to attack the citizens before he is stopped and sees his mom and dad. Jimmy starts to regain his senses and calms down as he recognizes them, shows that they willing to help and still accept him for who he is. But it doesn't last long when the mob of angry citizens led by Sam throws foods at him, which angers him more. Despite Judy's pleading towards them to stop that only making Jimmy angry, they don’t listen to her and still furthermore anger Jimmy, causing him to recall Sam mocking him as well. Jimmy confronts the scared Sam and his followers to tell them they will pay for their actions on him, before he continues rampaging and scaring everyone in plain sight. Meanwhile, Libby learns she can also create a force field and make other people invisible, Cindy has super sight and can fly and Sheen has gotten much better control over his vibrating power and bladder control, but Carl is worried who thinks his burps are still too dangerous and has to guard against even the slightest hiccup. Suddenly, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby sees three jets heading for downtown Retroville, so Cindy uses her super vision. When she blindly sees a transformed Jimmy rampaging the city. They were first unaware about the monster. Back at Retroville, Jimmy continues blindly rampaging and insulting everyone, but he's then stopped and attacked by the three Jets Fighters who start launching missiles at him until even through he throws the hot dog cart that manages to destroy one while the other jets retreats and returns to the base immediately, making Jimmy recalls the jets fighters mocking him as well. Jimmy starts chasing the Jets Fighters, the N-Men realize that monster is actually Jimmy, who's power was delayed and was fueled by rage as they begin to feel guilty, realizing it's their own fault for Jimmy is doing this, and decide to make amends by helping him before the army hurts him. Before they’re about leave to help Jimmy out, the General stops and tells them that they aren't going anywhere as he orders his soldiers to watch them, before he leaves to take down the Hulk Jimmy. While Jimmy follows the both jet fighters to the desert, though he's unable to attack and decided to spare them. As Jimmy replenish his thirst with a nearby river, but instead, it is Jimmy's conscience in his reflection. His conscience warns him that if he doesn't get a hold of himself of his rage, he'll doom his friends. After being warned by his reflection, a missile suddenly fires at Jimmy, and as he turns around to see three tanks appeared, with the General who orders his soldiers to attack him. Cindy and the others manages to break out of the security area confinement. Meanwhile, one of the tank fires at Jimmy which had no effects and Jimmy attacks the tank, using it as both a battering ram and a baseball bat to attack the other two tanks. Though Jimmy tries to throw the tank that he was using to attack the army, Cindy arrives, rescues the tank and have the General to call off his army, that they'll handle the Hulk Jimmy with others arrives to help Jimmy. The general was approved and the N-Men go forward to encounter Jimmy while General admires them before he happily tells his soldiers that they'll be lucky if the N-Men will destroy each other soon, which his soldiers agreed with him. The N-Men confronts Jimmy who remembers their mockery and start attacking them with his powers by smashing the ground that shaken them, as Carl suggests Cindy that she should apologize to Jimmy, but they see to have no choice but to battle, but Hulk Jimmy is too strong for them to attack him. Suddenly, Jimmy's conscience appears again, warning that if they continue to use their powers, they'll soon die. Even though Cindy manages to overpowers Hulk Jimmy, she have Carl to use his super belch, unbeknownst to them, Carl had no belch and Hulk Jimmy is awakened. Thinking fast, Sheen rushes to the Candy Bar and ask Sam for the heavy seltzer water, at first, Sam complies, but he refuses, because that he use them to make his atomic fizzy drinks. Sheen snatches one of Sam's heavy seltzer and leaves with it as Sam demands to pay him a buck 80 for it. After Hulk Jimmy is awakened, Sheen returns with Sam's heavy seltzer and gives it to Carl, who notice this and refuses, knowing it's too dangerous. Suddenly, Hulk Jimmy begins to charge at Carl and Sheen. Sheen tries to help Carl with his super burp by giving Sam's heavy seltzer and shaking Carl up; even then, Carl unleashes the atomic belch at Jimmy that creates a shockwave, much to the General and his Soldiers shock (who witness the tragedy). During the aftermath of Carl's atomic belch, Jimmy is unconscious and the N-Men start losing their powers and are slowly dying. However, Hulk Jimmy isn't defeated. Since Hulk Jimmy still has power, he picks up a boulder to complete his revenge to Cindy. Before he can do so, Cindy then pleads mercifully and starts apologizing to Jimmy for hurting his feelings and admits that she was wrong to mistreat him for all those years. Hulk Jimmy understandably thinks that Cindy's tricking him, but she pleas sincerity. Cindy then explains about why she making fun of him, because she loves him, but then passes out. Jimmy holds Cindy and realizes that she isn't bad after hearing her confession. Jimmy then loses his rage and begins to shrink and revert back to normal, but he doesn't remember being turned into a monster. He tries to figure out what's going on, but then sees that his friends are dying and he then tries to think of a way to finish the cure. He decides to use Sam's heavy seltzer because it absorbs radiation. In the end, Jimmy's friends are finally revived, they apologize for how badly they treated him. At the "Save Our Mutants", Jimmy thanks citizen of Retroville for their supports, including Sam for his heavy seltzer to complete Jimmy's antidote (who reminds Jimmy the he still owes him a buck 80 for his heavy seltzer) and concludes his speech by saying that the N-Men's powers will wear off in a day. As the townspeople cheers for them, Sheen tells everyone that they'll remember their short lived careers as superheroes. Ironically, Carl was seen eating a burrito before accidentally burps with his super belch at Mrs. Fowl making her fall backward with her magazine falling on top of her head, causing Sheen to immediately leave the stage. Carl ask the citizens that if they have any stomach medicines. Quotes *'Jimmy': I think I see what happened. You all got super powers based on what you were doing when the Van Patten rays hit. *'Cindy': And you just turned orange? How lame is that?! *'Jimmy': It's not lame! Maybe my cells store massive amounts of vitamin C or something. *'Carl': (Sniffs Jimmy) Mmm. He does have a pleasing, fruity aroma. *'Libby and Cindy': (Laugh) *'Sheen': Guys, get serious. We've all been endowed with incredible power. And I say we use that power to attack Tokyo! (Runs to Tokyo and back) Guys, come on--pick up the pace. *'Sheen': Stack hands, everyone. We need to make a solemn vow. Let those who do evil beware! From this day forth, we shall be known as the Fantastic League of Justice-Bringing Avenging Men! *'Libby': Excuse me? *'Sheen': And Two Girls. ---- *'Cindy': Ha! Neutron probably thought the low gravity would throw off my backswing. Wrong! As usual. *'Jimmy': Hey! How about instead of bragging, you thank me for inviting you along at all? *'Cindy': You're right, Jimmy. Thank you...for letting me kick your butt on the back nine! *'Jimmy': What is your problem, Vortex? *'Cindy': I don't have a problem! What's your problem? *'Jimmy': Oh, I think you do have a problem! ---- *'Sheen:' You mean no more? I feel your pain dude. *'Libby: '''Hey, What's going on? It looks like those jets are headed for downtown Retroville. *'Cindy': Hmm, this would be a good time to use my new super vision! Guys! Oh, there's some kind of rampaging orange monster tearing up the town! *'Sheen': Orange? Let's see. Who do we know that's orange? Nope, drawing a blank. *'Jimmy': Run puny humans! Run or Jimmy will crush you! *'Cindy': Guys, I think that orange rampaging monster is Neutron! ---- *'Sam': You owe me for a buck 80! Trivia *This episode is a spoof of DC and Marvel Super Heroes. *The N-Men are an obvious parody of Marvel's ''The X-Men. **Sheen's name of choice for their superhero team, "The Fantastic League of Justice-bringing Avenging Men" is obviously combining superhero teams in the Marvel and DC universes, namely Fantastic Four, Justice League, Avengers, and X-Men. *'Goof:' Mr. Estevez is seen saying "no muties", which doesn't make any sense because Sheen is one of them. *This is the second time one of the main characters turns into a rampaging monster. The first was in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. *The spaceship Jimmy and his friends were riding in was the Astrocar that they won in Win Lose and Kaboom! *The episode is ranked #71 during the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History". *'Running Gag': When Cindy throws stuff, Ms. Fowl was in the park reading, she jumps and screams. *How the kids got their powers: **Jimmy got his from angrily arm wrestling with Cindy after drinking orange juice. **Cindy got hers from arm wrestling with Jimmy. **Sheen got his from using a vibrating massage chair. **Carl got his from burping. **Libby got hers from using vanishing cream. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes